WWE High
by JeffroMattyHardy
Summary: With breakups, betrayals, sex scandals, new students, and more, check out what happens in the one, the only, WWE High. Slash, multiple pairings Jay/Chris, Matt/Evan, Jeff/Adam, Hunter/Shawn/Taker, Shelley/Sabin, Cody/Ted, OC/OC, Cena/Orton, and many more
1. Chapter 1

_Title: WWE High_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: I only own Tink Hardy and Alexis Michaels. Through I wish I owned a lot more._

_Summary: With breakups, betrayals, sex scandals, new students, and more, check out what happens in the one, the only, WWE High._

_.*._

Jeff Hardy swatted away the hand that was poking his arm. "Go away," he mumbled, turning over and burying his face in the pillow. "Let me sleep."

"Jeff!" Jay Reso frowned and pulled the blankets off Jeff. "Get up! The bus is gonna be here soon! Come on, it's the first day of school." Jeff just buried his face into the pillow again. "I'll buy you Skittles."

"2 bags." Jeff's voice was muffled by the pillow.

"Fine, get up." Jay stepped back as Jeff pulled himself out of bed and stretched his arms above his head. "When did you redye your hair?"

The blonde's hair was dyed a royal blue, streaks of crimson going through it. "Tink helped yesterday," he yawned. "You were too busy with Chris to help." He frowned slightly. "Why aren't you waking her up? She's just like me at waking up."

Jay grinned as he turned for the door. "I told her Alexis was gonna be waiting for her when the bus gets here," he said. "She's almost ready." He stretched his arms over his head. "Well, I've got one more Hardy and a Copeland to wake up, so I'd better get started." As he left, Jeff fell back on his bed again, cursing his brother's name that he allowed Jay and Adam to spend the night.

**~.**.~**

"Alexis, wake up."

"She's not gonna wake up." A slap. "Ow! Damn it! Don't hit me for stating the obvious!"

"That's why I slapped you."

Alexis Michaels groaned, grabbing the pillow next to her and chucking it at the two blondes trying to wake her up. "Will you two shut up?" she muttered. She opened her eyes a bit, blinking a few times to get used to the light, and propped herself up on her elbows. "Let me sleep."

"Lex, it's the first day of school," Shawn Michaels said, Hunter Helmsley beside him. "You need to get up. You have my class first thing today."

"I'm not going," the youngest blonde muttered, pulling the blankets over her head. "And you can't make me."

"Fine, then," Shawn said, walking around his sister's bed; he was already dressed in his jeans, collared shirt, and boots. "I'll just tell Mr. McMahon to take you off the school's wrestling team."

That got her attention. She shot up in bed, glaring daggers at her older brother. "You wouldn't," she dared. Shawn pulled out his cell phone. She quickly got out of bed. "I'm up, I'm up."

"Good," Shawn said, crossing his arms. "Because I need to go and the bus isn't coming for half an hour. Get dressed and I'll see you in class."

"Bite me," Alexis muttered, walking toward her closet. Shawn frowned, smacking the back of her head. "Owe! What the hell was that for?"

"See you in class, sister."

**~.**.~**

"Jeff! Bus is here!" Matt Hardy tapped his foot impatiently as he waited with Adam Copeland, Tink Hardy, and Jay by the front door. "Jeffrey Nero Hardy, get your ass down here right now!"

"Calm down, Matt." Jeff came walking down the stairs with an annoyed look on his face and his arms crossed.

Matt looked his brother up and down as the 5 of them walked out to the bus waiting at the curb. "What are you wearing?" he asked.

Jeff looked down at himself; he was in a pair of black pants just baggy enough and a long-sleeved black mesh top with a black tanktop over it. His hair was hanging loose, but he had two hairbands around his wrist. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" he asked.

"You're gonna get raped," Matt muttered, shaking his head. "You and Tink both." He looked over at his younger sister; she was in her favorite white combat boots, a black miniskirt with a white studded belt hanging low on her hips and a black and red off-the-shoulder top that clung tightly to her torso, her strawberry blonde hair kept up with a rubber band. He shook his head again with a groan. "I don't know why I put up with you two."

"'Cause you love us and we're your babies," the two youngest Hardys said together with identical grins. "And if you didn't, Daddy would kill you." They all boarded the bus together and looked for some seats.

Matt grinned as he sat next to Evan Bourne, wrapping an arm around the freshman's shoulders. Jay sat next to Chris Irvine with a smile, Adam sitting behind them and leaning back against the window. Tink smiled as she bounded over to Alexis, plopping down in her lap, Jeff sitting in front of them with his legs on the opposite seat from him. Phil Brooks was sitting in the front of the bus like the straight-edge student he was. Randy Orton and John Cena were sitting in the back of the bus, Randy's arm around Cena's shoulders; Mike Mizanin and John Hennigan were sleeping together in the middle of the bus.

"So, you ready for the first day of school, Lex?" Jeff asked with a grin, looking back at one of his best friends.

Alexis grinned, moving her hands behind her head. "That's the million-dollar question, Jeffro," she replied. "And no. No, I'm not. You?"

Jeff grinned back. "What do you think?" They laughed. "Still gonna be on the team with us this year?"

Alexis reached into her black and green spray painted backpack, handing him a schedule. "Of course. What else would I do after school? I think we all have the same classes this year. Except for last class." She groaned as the bus stopped again. "I have Trish with Orton, Cena, Rhodes, and DiBiase."

Jeff gave her a sympathetic look as he handed her schedule back. "I feel so sorry for you," he said with a slight pout.

"Move, loser."

Ted DiBiase glared at Jeff when he didn't move his legs, Cody Rhodes right behind him. "No," the blonde grinned, sticking his tongue out at them.

Alexis grinned, wanting to join in on the fun. She scooted down, her hands behind her head as she rested her head in Tink's lap with her legs crossed on the opposite seat. "Gotta pay the toll, boys," she joked with a laugh. "That'd be…I'd say 20 bucks for DiBiase, maybe 14 for Rhodes. Jeff?"

"I say 8 for Rhodes," Hardy laughed. "He's not worth 14."

DiBiase just rolled his eyes, stepping over their legs and helping Cody over them before going to sit in front of Randy and John. "Slut," he muttered under his breath with a quick glare at the young Michaels.

"Now, why does everyone think I'm a slut?" Alexis asked. Jeff leaned over the back of his seat, shrugging his shoulders.

"Maybe it's the way you dress," he suggested. She looked down at herself with a frown; she was in black Converse high-tops, black skinny jeans, and a green T-shirt with 'Make Awkward Sexual Advances, Not War' on it in white.

"Hey, I got the shirt from Hunter's closet," she defended, holding up her hands. "It was too small for him and fits me perfectly."

"I like it," Jeff laughed.

Adam watched Jeff and Alexis laugh from his seat, closing his eyes and banging his head back against the window. "Fuck me," he muttered under his breath.

"Sorry, but I don't like you that way, dude." Matt laughed as Adam glared at him. "Addams, why don't you just ask him out? I told you last year I approved after you didn't go after him when you first saw him like you usually do to all freshmen."

_~.*FLASHBACK*.~_

_Adam grinned as he wrapped an arm around Matt's shoulders. "Another year another batch of freshmen," he laughed as his grin grew. "Hey, heard Shawn's sister is a freshman this year. Think she's like him?"_

_Matt grinned. "Not really," he said, pointing at the lockers behind them._

_Standing at an open locker was a girl with short dirty blonde hair streaked with a rainbow of colors, a boy with dark purple hair, streaks of blonde coming from where the dye was fading. "That's Alexis Michaels."_

_Adam looked her up and down. "Gonna have to know her better," he grinned. He jerked his head at the guy. "Who's he?" He licked his lips when he looked him up and down. "Gonna have to know him better, too."_

"_I don't think so."_

_Adam looked over to see Matt glaring at him. "What's wrong with me getting another freshman?" he asked in confusion._

"_Matty!"_

_Adam stared as the freshman came over and hugged Matt, Alexis right beside him with a grin on her face. "Adam, this is Jeffrey Hardy," Matt introduced. "My brother."_

_Adam looked between the two and smirked. "Right," he smirked. "Brothers. Next you're gonna tell me that you and Jacobs are cousins."_

"_Matty, what is he talking about?" Jeff asked, looking up at his brother._

"_I'm not really sure," the raven muttered. "He's crazy, though. Don't worry."_

"_Come on, Jeff," Alexis said with a smile. "Shawn always has candy in his room and he's talking with Hunter."_

"_Bye, Matty!" Jeff called over his shoulder as he ran with Alexis down the hall to the English room._

"_So, that's a no on getting to know him better?" Adam asked with a hopeful look at Matt. He knew that Jeff and Matt were brothers when Matt told him, but he still didn't want to believe it._

_The elder Hardy frowned, crossing his arms. "You're treading a fine line, Copeland," he growled._

_Adam pouted and batted his eyes lovingly. "Pretty please, Matty?" he begged, trying to look and sound as innocent and cute as possible._

_Matt smirked. "Depends," he said. "Will you ever hurt him in any way?" Adam shook his head. "Fine. But don't be mad if when you pick him up for a date I'm cleaning a shotgun, alright?" Adam just laughed._

_~.*PRESENT*.~_

Adam banged his head back against the window again. "How do you know he's even interested in me?" he asked.

Matt grinned. "Adam, his room is right next to mine and I check on him every night. You really don't think I don't know what he mumbles in his sleep?"

Adam was about to say something when the bus jerked to a stop, banging his head painfully against the window. "Shouldn't do that," he muttered, rubbing the back of his head as he grabbed his backpack and followed everyone off the bus.

**~.**.~**

Alexis slid her backpack to her desk before walking up to the teacher's desk where Shawn was scribbling something on a piece of paper. "Writing your next love note to Hunter?" she teased. Shawn blushed a bit, quickly shoving the paper in his drawer when he noticed who was talking. "Or is it for Mark?"

"Glad to know you made the bus okay," Shawn muttered. "What do you need?"

"I just wanted to tell you that Matt and Adam are fighting in the hallway again," the blonde said. Shawn immediately went out to break it up. Alexis grinned, moving quickly as she opened a drawer and pulled out 2 bags of Skittles, sticking them in her pockets as her brother came back.

"Matt and Adam weren't fighting," he said, sitting back down. "What was that about?"

"I thought they were fighting," she said with a shrug. "Thanks, Shawn." She kissed his cheek before skipping back to her desk, passing Jeff a Skittles bag as she sat next to him and the bell rang for school to start.

The intercom crackled to life, the school secretary's voice coming over the speakers. "Good morning, students," Stephanie McMahon said. "And welcome to another year at school. As you know, since it is the first day, you will have your morning classes, an assembly, then you're free to leave." There was a sound of shuffling papers. "All members of the wrestling team, Coach Moore as asked me to remind you that your first practice is today after school for 2 hours. And happy birthday to Jeff Hardy."

"16 today," Jeff grinned, leaning back with his hands behind his head as the intercom shut off.

"Happy birthday, Jeff," Shawn said as he stood up and started passing out a stack of papers. "Now, I'm sure all of you have forgotten everything from last year, so here's your homework. Finish this packet for tomorrow."

**~.**.~**

"You gonna be on the wrestling team this year, Jay-Jay?" Tink asked. She, Evan, and Jay were sitting together in their first class of the day, math class.

The blonde nodded with a grin. "Adam said I should. What about you two?"

"I am," Evan said, smiling. "I finally perfected my moves."

"Matty doesn't want me to get hurt," Tink pouted, crossing her arms. "So he said no. It's not fair. He and Jeff can do it but I can't. Evan can do it but I can't!"

"Well, you're smaller," Jay pointed out. "And a girl."

"And weaker."

The three turned to see Cody smirking at them. "No one asked you, Rhodes," Jay said, glaring at the brunette.

"Well, it's true," Cody continued as his smirk never disappeared. "She and that slut she always hangs around with." Jay and Evan grabbed Tink's arms before she could attack him.

"Tiffany Mero Hardy!"

The four teenagers quieted down a bit as Hunter frowned at them from his desk. "Sorry, Mr. Helmsley," she said quietly, sitting back down in her desk.

**~.**.~**

"Come on, Hardy! I know you can run faster than that!"

Adam laughed as he watched Matt run up to him as fast as he could. "Come on, Matt," he joked. Matt flipped him off as they stopped running and he tried to catch his breath.

"Fuck…you…" he gasped. "I can't…breathe…"

"In and out, Matt," Adam laughed. "In and out."

"10 more laps!" Shannon yelled as he leaned against the wall with a grin on his face and his arms crossed.

"I think he's trying to kill us," Matt muttered as he and Adam started running again. The blonde just laughed.

**~.**.~**

Vince McMahon looked around the student body gathered in the gym, standing in behind a podium with a microphone. "Quiet!" he yelled, the gym quickly quieting down. "Welcome to WWE High," he announced, looking around again. "One of the best schools in the country and home of the #1 wrestling team in the nation."

"Also home to the world's gayest student body," Alexis said with a grin, Jeff laughing. "Hope you enjoy."

"Congratulations to the top 5 competitors in last year's season," Vince continued. "Adam Copeland, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Alexis Michaels, and Randy Orton."

"'Cause we're awesome like that," Adam laughed.

"For those of you who are new to our school, I'd like to introduce your teachers for this year." All the teachers lined up beside Vince. "Your English teacher, Shawn Michaels."

"Yeah, Shawn!" Alexis and Jeff yelled together.

"Your History teacher, Mark Calaway. Your Math teacher, Hunter Helmsley. Your Science teacher, Glenn Jacobs."

"Philly's secret lover," Mike laughed, watching Phil's face grow red in embarrassment.

"Your P.E. teacher, Shannon Moore. Your Art teacher, Amy Dumas. Your Drama teacher, Trish Stratus. And your Computers teacher, Shane Helms."

"Is the assembly over yet?" Jeff asked. He was squirming in the hard steel chairs they were sitting in as Alexis knelt in hers beside him, braiding his hair into two even braids as the assembly went on.

"If not, we can always sneak out when he's talking," Alexis grinned. "I can hotwire Shawn's car and I'm sure we can get Adam to hotwire Hunter's as well." Jeff laughed.

"Hennigan! Mizanin!"

John and Mike jolted up in their seats quickly. "Sorry, McMahon," Mike apologized, moving his fedora up out of his eyes, "but we didn't get much sleep last night."

"It's Mr. McMahon to you, Mizanin," Vince growled. "I'm your principal and you will treat me with respect." Mike and John just laughed. "Hennigan! Why is your shirt unbuttoned?"

John grinned, moving one side of his shirt out of the way. "With abs like these, why would you hide them?" he laughed.

Vince shook his head with a small groan. "One last thing," he muttered. "We have some new students this year in the junior class." 4 teenagers walked beside the principal; a boy with short brown hair, a boy with about jaw-length light brown hair, a girl with long slightly-curly blonde hair, and a girl with shoulder-length blonde hair with brown highlights streaking through it. "This is Alex Shelley, Chris Sabin, Angelina Love, and Velvet Sky." He waited until the talking about the new students quieted down before finishing up. "School is over. All members of the wrestling team, get changed and get to the bus for practice."

"Finally," Jeff said, stretching his arms over his head as he stood up.

"Dude, stop staring at him," Matt said, elbowing Adam in the side as he was eyeing his little brother. "I said ask him out not become his stalker." He pulled the blonde up out of the chair. "Come on. We need to get changed before we miss the bus and miss practice."

**~.**.~**

Alexis and Jeff walked toward the bus together, both in basketball shorts and T-shirts. "See you at home, Tink," Jeff called over his shoulder as he boarded the bus.

Alexis pulled the youngest Hardy into a hug, pecking her on the lips. "I'll call you later," she promised with a smile before boarding the bus behind Jeff.

"Aw, is the poor little Hardy missing her Michaels?" Jay teased, pulling on a strand of Hardy's hair as he came up behind her with Evan.

"Shut up," Tink muttered, crossing her arms.

"Here's the key to the house, Tink," Matt said as he and Adam walked out of the school. "Be home after practice."

"Why can't I be on the team, Matty?" Tink whined, pouting at her oldest brother. "You let Evan be on it."

"You are my youngest and only sister, Tink," Matt said as he set his hand on her shoulder. "I don't want you to get hurt. And I know Evan can take care of himself." He sighed, knowing he couldn't resist the pouting of either of his younger siblings. "Tell you what. In 2 weeks, I'll have…Adam fight you. If you can hold your own against him, I'll let you try out for the team, okay?"

Tink practically lit up. "Thank you, Matty!" she exclaimed happily before running off to where the bus was waiting to take her home.

"You're a softie, Matt, you know that right?" Adam asked with a grin, slinging an arm around the other's shoulders.

"You're one to talk," Matt grinned as they boarded the bus. "You're a sucker for anything Jay says when he pouts at you." Adam just rolled his eyes with a grin as they boarded the bus.

"Matt, new kids are trying out," Alexis pointed out as they all (including Chris, John, Phil, and Mike) sat together in the middle of the bus, Randy, John, Cody, and Ted sitting in the very back.

They looked up to see Chris, Alex, Angelina, and Velvet boarding the bus and sitting near the front together. "Think they're any good?" John asked, looking over at Mike.

"Dunno about the girls," Mike said, looking at the new students, "but the guys look pretty good."

"I guess we'll see at practice," Phil said as he leaned back in his chair.

**~.**.~**

"Figures he'd have us working out instead of practicing the first day," Adam grunted as he bench-pressed the weight above him, Matt behind him as a spotter.

"Well, would you rather be killing yourself in the ring the first day?" Matt asked. He looked over to where Jeff was running on a treadmill next to Alexis. "Besides, this way you can stalk my brother in peace without it seeming weird."

"Alright, listen up!" Everyone stopped what they were doing, looking over to where Shannon was standing, a clipboard in his hands. "First match of the year is in a month and I'm sure no one has been practicing over the summer. So, we're gonna have a small tournament to determine the competitors in the first match." He looked down at his clipboard. "Today, Alexis against Cody and Hennigan against Alex."

"Wait." All eyes turned to Velvet as she spoke. "Why is she fighting against a guy? Isn't that illegal?"

"Alexis is the only girl on our team and we've never more than one girl at a time, so she started out fighting against the guys because she had no one else to practice against," Shannon explained as they all headed outside to the two rings set up. "She's the only girl in the league who competes against other guys."

"And I'm damn good at it, too," Alexis laughed, holding up her hand with her index and middle finger out together and her thumb out to make a gun. "Be jealous."

"Hey, that's our line!" Mike and John whined together.

"Sorry," she apologized. "How 'bout suck it?"

"Two words for ya," Jeff laughed.

Shannon laughed with a smile when the 4 new kids turned to look at him in confusion. "You'll get used to them," he said.

"Lex, take it off!" Adam laughed. He'd grown to know the young Michaels through the Hardys and treated her like a little sister a lot of the time.

Alexis grinned, pulling her shirt off and leaving her in her shorts and sports bra. She tossed the shirt off to the side as she slid into one of the rings with Cody, John and Alex getting into the other one. "Winners advance to the next round," Shannon said as Phil and Cena got in to referee the matches. "15 minute time limit. Go."

**~.*2 Hours Later*.~**

Shannon looked at his team as they collapsed in the grass. Alexis and Jeff were holding ice packs to their heads, both Johns had bandages around their foreheads, and Sabin had an ice pack balanced on his ankle. "Okay," their coach said. "The tournament's done."

"Finally," Jay breathed.

"The whole team will go to the first match, but the 5 that will compete will be Alexis Michaels…"

Alexis raised her hand in the air before it fell back to the grass. "I'm awesome," she muttered.

"Chris Sabin…"

"Guess we got our answer," Irvine muttered. "New kids are good."

"Adam Copeland…"

"Wrong!" Adam suddenly yelled.

"Adam, you idiot, you're in the match," Matt muttered, slapping Adam's arm. "Shut up."

"Evan Bourne…"

"Nice job, babe," Matt said, smiling at his younger lover who smiled back.

"And Randy Orton."

"Of course," Randy mumbled with a groan as he moved the ice pack that had been on his forehead down to his knee.

"We're done for the day," Shannon finished. "You guys can go home and rest up for tomorrow."

They all got up and headed slowly to where they'd left their bags and headed outside. "Matty, Imma stay with Lexy tonight, kay?" Jeff said as he started to follow the young Michaels.

Matt nodded as he watched the two blondes climb into Shawn's pick-up truck and drive away. He noticed Adam watched them drive away and groaned. "Seriously, Adam," he muttered. "Either ask him out or I will ask him for you."

"I'll ask him tomorrow," Adam said, tossing his bag into the car he and Jay shared. "Need a ride?"

"When do I not?" Matt joked with a smile as he climbed into the passenger seat.

"Not fair!" Jay whined as he got into the back seat.

"Senior privileges, JJ," Adam laughed as he started the car and backed up.

_.*._

_Okay, my head hurts like a bitch and I'm writing. Not the best thing in the world to be doing. Oh, well._

_Review please because it motivates me to write!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Title: WWE High_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: I only own Tink Hardy and Alexis Michaels. Through I wish I owned a lot more._

_Summary: With breakups, betrayals, sex scandals, new students, and more, check out what happens in the one, the only, WWE High._

_Note: I don't really wanna come up with unique names for my high schools because it's cold now and snowing like crazy and I just spent 30 minutes shoveling a driveway in it. So…deal with it._

_Note Note: Before I forget, ages and shit like that are at the bottom just in case you wanted to know._

_.*._

Alexis sniffed slightly, opening her eyes. Jeff was still asleep in the bed beside her; they didn't want to find a sleeping bag or the air mattress and her bed was big enough for both of them and then some. "Jeff," she yawned. She gently shook his shoulder when he didn't respond. "Jeff, wake up." He groaned softly and turned over. She frowned and shoved him as hard as she could, sending him rolling off the bed and onto the floor.

"Damn it, Alexis," Jeff moaned. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head where it had connected with the ground. "You didn't have to push so hard." He looked around. "What time is it?"

"About…7:00 in the morning," Alexis said. She stretched her arms above her head and ran a hand through her hair. "But I smelled pancakes and I thought you'd like to join me to raid the kitchen before we go off to school." They started to walk downstairs. "Hey, I've got some of your old clothes if you need something to wear."

"Probably better," Jeff laughed. "I don't think Matty will appreciate it if I came to school naked."

"I bet Adam would," she teased. "He'd jump you the second he saw you."

Jeff just blushed, crossing his arms with a pout.

"Aw, don't pout, Jeffy," Alexis laughed as they walked into the kitchen. "You know I love you."

Jeff just pouted at her. "Prove it." Alexis smiled and kissed him. "Okay, I believe you."

"Alexis Shawn Hickenbottom, are you cheating on Tiffany with Jeffrey?"

The two blondes turned around, almost forgetting where they were for a second. Shawn was standing in front of the stove with a spatula in his hand, a white apron tied around his waist, a skeptical look on his face. Hunter was standing beside him with a plate in his hands, grinning like mad.

"Aw, Jeff knows we're both gay and my kisses don't mean anything," Alexis grinned, slinging her arm around the other's shoulders. "And besides, Tink knows I'm hopelessly devoted to her and I'd do anything to make her happy."

"Can we have pancakes now?" Jeff asked.

"Please?" they both asked together, turning on the puppy-dog eyes as much as they could.

"Bus is going to be here in 20 minutes," Shawn said, turning back to his pancakes. "Get dressed and you can take as many as you want with you."

**~.**.~**

"You're asking him out today, right?"

Adam looked over at Matt and swallowed his last piece of toast. "Asking who out now?" he asked back. Matt just glared at him. "Joking, Matt. Calm down. Yeah, I'm asking him today."

"Asking who what today?" Tink wrapped her arms around her brother from behind, kissing his cheek before holding out a rubber band to him and turning around.

"Nothing you need to know, Miss Hardy," Adam said immediately.

Matt grinned, holding the band in his mouth. "Adam's gonna ask Jeffro out today," he said, pulling his sister's hair up with both hands.

"How you gonna do it?" she asked with a cheeky grin. She squeaked when Matt pulled on her hair a bit too hard. "Matty, that hurts!"

"Sorry, baby," the older Hardy apologized, winding the band around her hair to keep it up. "So how are you going to ask him out, Addams?"

"Jeff's party is tomorrow right?" Matt nodded. "And the school dance is Sunday, right?" Another nod. "Well, there you go."

"You're so cute when you're trying to ask our brother out," Tink laughed. Matt joined in a few seconds later.

Adam looked between the two Hardys as they laughed at him. "You two look nothing alike, by the way," he interrupted. "Or Jeff."

Matt frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

Adam leaned on the counter and looked between them again. "Matt, you have black hair and brown eyes and look more like a man than any of your siblings. Jeff has blonde hair and green eyes and a really girly figure. Tink, you have strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes and a hot body. What the hell did your parents look like?"

"Matty, I think Addy's lost it," Tink whispered to her brother with a concerned look on her face.

"I got this." Matt looked at the blonde with his arms crossed. "I took after our mom, Jeff took after our dad, and Tink, well, we think she was adopted."

"Hey!"

"Kidding. Tink takes after both our parents. Don't know how it happened, but it did." He looked at the clock. "Fuck! We're late! Tink, get your backpack, Adam, get your ass out of my house!"

"Forceful, Matthew," Adam grinned. "I like it."

"Shut up, Adam."

**~.**.~**

"Alexis! Pay attention!"

"Who? What? When?" Alexis shot up in her seat, blinking rapidly as she tried to refocus. "Um, hi."

Shawn sighed and turned back to the blackboard. "Try and stay awake, Lex," he muttered.

"Fell asleep in class," Mike grinned, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Alexis, how could you?" John added.

"I can and will beat you guys up in practice if you keep going," the blonde muttered. "Plus, if you stop right now, I'll give you pancakes during lunch."

"Homemade?" Mike asked.

She nodded with a grin. "Courtesy of Shawn this morning."

"Hey, are you guys all coming to my birthday party tomorrow?" Jeff asked.

"Would I really be your best friend if I didn't?" Alexis asked. "Hunter even promised me he'd get Mark and they'd take of Shawn so he wouldn't worry about me all night. And besides, I'm already sworn to helping you get ready so you can be all pretty for Adam." She said the blonde's name in a teasing voice, swooning slightly with her hands clasped together in front of her.

"You still have a crush on him?" Chris asked, raising an eyebrow. "I thought you lost that freshman year."

"Shut up!" Jeff squeaked, hiding his red face behind his hands. "Alexis, I hate you!"

"Aw, I love you, too," she laughed, patting his back. "You know we love to tease you about this stuff, Jeff. It's too easy." They heard a snort and turned to glare at Ted who was sitting a few desks away. "No one was talking to you, DiBiase."

"I never said anyone was," he replied with a cocky smirk on his face. "Please. Continue your conversation."

She growled under her breath and turned back to her friends. "Why exactly does he hate you again?" Phil asked.

"Randy and his little cheer squad—"

"Except for Cena," Jeff interrupted.

"Right, except for Cena, he likes me, hate me because…not really sure. Maybe because I've beaten them at their own game before and I'm cuter than them."

"Modest," John laughed.

"Says the self-proclaimed Shaman of Sexy, the Guru of Greatness, the Honcho of Hotness, and the Lady-Tamer," Mike teased.

"Hey, those names fit me perfectly," Hennigan argued with a grin. "And you know it better than anyone, Mikey."

**~.**.~**

"Evan, can I ask you a favor?"

Evan looked up from his history book. "What's up?"

Jay leaned forward a bit as well. He wasn't going to miss out on making fun of the favor just because he couldn't hear it.

"Next time you decide to have sex with my brother in his room, don't do it when I'm trying to sleep in the next room."

Jay burst out laughing. "You…and…Matt…had…sex…with…her…in the…next…room?" he barely got out between laughs. Evan's blush only made him laugh harder.

"Sorry, Tink," Evan apologized, still blushing madly. "I-I didn't know you were in the next room. But Matt was just so insistent and once he—"

"Stop stop stop!" Tink squeaked. She clamped a hand over his mouth. "First of all, Matt is my older brother. That means I never want to hear about his sex life. Even though it's with you."

Jay laughed again, but calmed down a bit when Hunter looked up from his papers and raised an eyebrow at him. "Sorry, Mr. Helmsley," he apologized.

"Ha, you got in trouble," Evan teased.

"Shut up," the blonde muttered. He tapped his pen on the edge of his book. "So, Tinkerbell, convince Matt to let you join the team yet?"

She nodded with a smile. "But…there's one condition," she said. "In 2 weeks, I'll fight Adam. If I win, I'm in. If not…well…"

"Don't worry," Jay said. "Adam's a wimp. You can take him easy." They all laughed.

"Do you guys have a plan for Jeff's party?" Evan asked.

Tink looked over at Hunter; he'd given up on trying to keep them quiet and was starting to fall asleep. "We're letting everyone sleep over so we have a lot of food and Matt was gonna pick some games to play. Hide n' seek with partners was one of them, I think."

Jay grinned, tugging on a strand of her hair. "Which means almost everyone will be hiding with their boyfriends or girlfriends and make out until they're found."

"Not if the rules are you can't hide with who you're sleeping with," she grinned, flicking his forehead. "And that's for pulling my hair."

**~.**.~**

"Thank god for study hall," Adam breathed. He stretched his arms over his head with a small groan. "No running today."

"So, how do you plan on asking Jeff out?" Matt asked. He turned the page in his science book, trying to study for his test but not succeeding.

"I'm just gonna ask him," the blonde muttered, running a hand through his hair. "During lunch."

"Right. I'll be sure to tell everyone to come watch you fail miserably."

"That's not funny, Hardy."

Matt laughed. "He's gonna say yes, Addams. I told you, he's liked you for a while now."

"What sane person would ever like you, Copeland?"

Adam growled under his breath, turning to glare at Randy. "People actually like me, Orton," he growled. "Unlike me, the only people who actually can stand to be around you are Cena and those two twink queerleaders of yours. I have friends. You don't."

"If you could call those losers friends," Randy scoffed. "You hang out with Hardy over there, his two slut siblings, that bitch Michaels, your loser brother, and all their little friends." He didn't even flinch with Matt slammed his book down on the table in front of him. "What do you want, Hardy?"

"Orton," Matt growled loudly, glaring at the other, "now I know you don't have the balls to call my babies that. Wanna say it again?"

Randy grinned cockily. "I'll speak in slow words so you can understand me," he said. It was like he was mocking Matt but he didn't care at all. "Your. Brother. And. Sister. Are. Sluts."

"That's it!"

Matt grabbed Randy's shirt, pulling him out of his chair and holding his collar in a tight grip. Orton just smirked before fighting back, both of them falling to the floor in a flurry of punches and kicks.

"Stop fighting!"

Both teenagers stopped suddenly. Randy's hand was wrapped around Matt's shirt and Hardy's hand was on the back of Orton's neck. Shannon crossed his arms as he looked at his two students and shook his head.

"If you boys want to fight, fine," he said. "But you'll do it on my terms when it's in my class. Today during practice, you'll fight like the men I thought you were. In the ring. Winner gets bragging rights."

Matt glared at Randy with his arms crossed, turning his back on him and stomping back over to Adam. Orton just smirked again, a grin tugging at the corner of his mouth. "You okay?" the blonde asked. He watched as Matt flung his book open and almost tore the pages out with the force he was using to turn them.

"How the fuck do you think I feel?" he ground out through clenched teeth. "What if someone called Jay a cocksucker in front of you? How would you feel about that?"

"Well, technically, that's already happened and the guy who said it is still not walking right," Adam said. He shrugged slightly. "But that doesn't matter right now."

Matt growled low under his throat. "I'm gonna kill him at practice," he growled, almost tearing another page as he flipped it over. "No one calls Jeff or Tink a slut and gets away with it."

Adam grinned as he went back to his notes. "Don't doubt that at all."

**~.**.~**

"Hey, baby," Alexis grinned as Tink sat next to her with her lunch.

"And I don't get called baby?" Jay asked with a grin as he sat across from them. "Now that's just mean."

"Hey, baby," Jeff teased, leaning on the table with his chin in his hand. "You looking good today."

"Ha ha ha," Jay muttered. He stabbed a piece of lettuce with his fork. "Very funny. You're hilarious, Jeff."

"I found it funny," Chris laughed. Jay frowned and slapped his shoulder in annoyance.

"The new kids are eating alone again," Evan noticed. He nodded over at the table near the wall of the cafeteria, Chris, Alex, Angelina, and Velvet sitting together with their lunches. "Maybe we should go over there and get to know them."

"Or you can stay here and get to know me," Matt joked, sliding in beside his boyfriend. "Because I'm more interesting."

"Don't think so," John and Mike said together.

"And the Wonder Twins finally speak," Phil said, everyone laughing.

"Hey, Jeff?" Adam asked, setting his tray down beside Matt on the table. "Can I talk to you?" Jeff looked up at him from his place beside Alexis, chewing on the end of his straw. "Alone?"

They watched as Jeff stood up and followed Adam out of the cafeteria. "Adam's gonna ask Jeffy out," Tink said with a giggle.

"Probably gonna go to Shawn's room," Alexis said. "Shay's in Hunter's room with him and Mark during lunch."

"Who wants to see Adam ask him out?" Matt grinned. Everyone raised their hands with grins. "Let's go."

Jeff followed Adam into Shawn's classroom, closing the door behind him. "What's up, Addy?" he asked. He watched as Adam paced back and forth, sitting on the edge of a desk. "Um…Adam? You okay?"

"Ask him out, you boob!" Jay hissed from where he and everyone else were pressed up against the door to listen.

"Did you seriously just call him a boob?" Alexis whispered.

"He's my brother, I can call him whatever I want," the blonde replied.

"Jeff, I wanted to…I mean, I want to ask you…" Adam cleared his throat and pulled at the collar of his shirt nervously.

"Yeah?" Jeff started to smile.

"Jeff…will you go out with me?" Adam finally forced out.

"Finally," Matt breathed with a grin of his own.

Jeff's smile grew wider and he stood up straight and walked over to the blonde. "I have been waiting since 8th grade for you to ask me that," he said, crossing his arms.

"So, tomorrow? Your party? And maybe the dance on Sunday?" Adam asked.

"Of course," Jeff replied. He bit his lower lip as he smiled up at the older blonde.

"You know, I could do that for you," Adam offered. Jeff arched an eyebrow in curiosity. Adam grinned, kissing Jeff for the first time. He gently tugged on the blonde's lower lip as he pulled away and smirked at his red face.

"Gross!" Jay muttered, gagging.

"Shut up!" Tink hissed, slapping his shoulder. "It's cute!"

"Shut up you two or we're gonna get ca—!"

Mike's sentence was cut short as the door opened and they all fell forward, landing in a giant pile in the doorway. Adam and Jeff laughed at their friends, smiles on their faces.

"Okay, get off before I suffocate," Alexis gasped. She had the unfortunate luck to land at the bottom of the pile. She held her hands out to the middle Hardy. "Help, please." Jeff laughed again as he pulled his friend out from under the pile, helping her to her feet. "Thanks. And congratulations on your date!" She hugged him tightly.

"What are you all doing here?"

All of them turned to see Shawn, Hunter, and Mark standing in the hallway. "We're…practicing?" Evan tried. "You know, for the team?"

"Nice try," Hunter grinned. He crossed his arms. "Go on. Get to your next class."

"Well, technically, this is our next class," Jay argued. "So, really…"

"Get out," Mark finally said. No one tried to argue, scrambling to get out of the classroom.

"You know he wasn't going to do anything if we didn't leave," Alexis said when they reached the cafeteria again.

"But have you seen him?" Chris asked. "Doesn't matter if he wouldn't do anything to us if we didn't listen, he still looks like he'd break us in half without thinking."

**~.**.~**

Shannon crossed his arms as he looked at his team, tapping his foot in an almost impatient manner. It was the end of practice and there was still a small matter to be settled. "Orton, Hardy," he said. Matt and Randy stepped forward slightly. "You two seem to have an issue to settle. You're teenage boys. I can understand that. But you two are under my rules in my class and you will settle your issues the way I thought I taught you." He moved to the side a few steps. "Both of you. In the ring. Now." He turned to the rest of the team as the teenagers followed his instructions. "Michaels. Time-keeper. I'll be the referee."

"Your brother will never be able to beat Randy," Ted said, grinning cockily as he moved an arm around Cody's shoulders. "Face it, Hardy. Your whole family is a bunch of losers."

Jeff glared at them and crossed his arms. "Fucking little cocksucker," he muttered under his breath. Alexis grinned, giving him a high-five as they walked over to the ring.

Ted growled. He tried to go over and fight back, but Cody held him back. "Not right now," he whispered. "We'll get them later."

Shannon slid into the ring where Matt and Randy were already circling each other. "15-minute time limit," he said, stepping in between the two and holding his arms out to keep them apart. "No cheap shots, low blows, and the first to pin or submit within the time limit wins. Got it?" He nodded for the time limit to start.

Matt and Randy circled each other before locking up, Randy throwing Matt to the ground and straddling his waist, throwing punch after punch to keep him down. "All right, knock it off, Orton!" Shannon yelled, pushing the slightly older away. Matt stood up, shaking his head a bit before growling and lunging at Orton, spearing him to the ground.

The fight lasted for the next 13 minutes, Cody and Ted cheering for Randy and everyone else for Matt. Matt panted lightly as he watched Randy stand up slowly, his arm wrapped around his stomach. He quickly kicked Orton in the stomach when he was standing, moving in front and wrapping his arm around the back of his neck. Matt quickly switched arms as he dropped, driving Randy's head into the floor. He turned him over and got on top of him, Shannon counting out the one-two-three.

Matt raised his arm in victory before dropping to the floor again, rolling out from under the bottom rope with his arm wrapped around his stomach. "Looks like Orton's the loser," Jeff smirked, sticking his tongue out at Rhodes and DiBiase.

Evan smiled as Matt walked away from the ring. He ran over and wrapped his arms around the oldest Hardy, pressing a kiss to his mouth. "Great job, Matt," he said and kissed him again.

Matt gave a small smile back, wrapped his other arm around Evan's waist. "No one insults my babies and gets away with it," he said.

"He insulted Tink?" Alexis asked, overhearing the conversation. She turned to glare at Orton as Cody and Ted helped him get out of the ring. "He will pay." She started to storm over but Jeff held her back.

"I think Matt did enough damage today," Jeff said. "Come on. Practice is over for today." He smirked when he saw Matt pressing Evan against the wall of the gym, their mouths melded together. "I don't think Tink will be getting to sleep anytime soon."

"I'll make it up to her tomorrow," Alexis said. "Oh, and what time do I need to be at your house tomorrow?"

"You'd kill me if I said 6 in the morning, right?"

"Yes, I'd kill you 'till you're dead."

Jeff laughed. "I'm kidding. The party starts at about 8, so let's say 4 so we can get everything ready and you can help me get ready with my outfit."

Adam smiled as he watched Jeff and Alexis talk about his party. "See, told you he'd say yes," Matt said when he finally separated from Evan.

"Best decision of my life," the blonde grinned as he crossed his arms.

_.*._

_Yeah, the party's gonna be AWESOME!_

_I mean, as awesome as my mind could possibly get, which is pretty high up on the awesomeness scale. Oh, and ages. Almost forgot about that._

_**Freshman: Jay (15), Tink (15), Evan (15), Cody (16)**_

_**Sophomores: Jeff (16), Alexis (16), Chris Irvine (16), Phil (16), Ted (16), John Hennigan (16), Mike (16)**_

_**Juniors: Chris Sabin (17), Alex (17), Angelina (17), Velvet (17)**_

_**Seniors: Matt (18), Adam (18), Randy (19), John Cena (18)**_

_If you want to know anything else about them, just PM me and I'll get you information._


	3. Chapter 3

_Title: WWE High_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: I only own Tink Hardy and Alexis Michaels. Through I wish I owned a lot more._

_Summary: With breakups, betrayals, sex scandals, new students, and more, check out what happens in the one, the only, WWE High._

_Note: I don't know if any of you guys have gotten snow yet, but we've had a hella lot and I'm freezing my ass off, so if I have a lot of spelling mistakes in this chapter, it's because I'm wearing gloves as I write._

_Note Note: Watching Survivor Series 2006 while writing and am laughing my ASS off at Cryme Time selling off Lita's shit! It's fuckin' hilarious! As well as the Team DX and Team Rated RKO shutout match. *cheers* Go Team DX!_

_Note Note Note: All lyrics in this story used without permission. Oh, and this chapter is hella long._

_Note Note Note Note: Before I forget, congratulations to Jeff Hardy and Beth Britt on account of their beautiful baby girl. :) And on Jeff's record-breaking diaper changing record of 2.1.5 seconds. :)_

_.*._

Matt yawned a bit, banging on Tink's door when he passed it. "Wake up!" he called. He continued down the hallway, banging on Jeff's door before heading down the stairs to the kitchen. Evan was still asleep and he didn't want to wake him up just yet.

"Matty?" Tink stumbled into the kitchen, the strap of her black tanktop slipping off her shoulder. "I'm gonna tell you the same thing I told Evan. Please please please try not to have sex with him in your room when I'm trying to sleep in the next room. Please."

Matt laughed, kissing the side of her head when she passed him. "Sorry, Tinkers," he apologized. "I'll try to limit sex to somewhere else when you're trying to sleep."

She smiled a bit before yawning. "Did you get more juice?" she asked and opened the refrigerator.

"Behind the cheese."

"What time is it?" Jeff yawned, walking into the kitchen. His hair was still tied in the pigtails he'd put it in the night before, the blue and red dye starting to fade.

Matt looked at the green numbers flashing on the oven. "11:32," he said. "What do you guys want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes, bacon, and eggs," the younger Hardys said simultaneously.

**~.**.~**

Adam hummed something under his breath as he dug through the laundry basket sitting on the couch in the living room. "Shut up!" Jay yelled at him from the kitchen, throwing a towel at him. "I don't care if you're happy that you finally grew a pair and asked Jeff out, that doesn't mean you have the right to annoy me first thing in the morning!"

"You're just jealous because I have a date with a hot blonde and you never have," Adam laughed.

Jay glared at him. "Are you saying Chris isn't hot?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

Adam grinned. "That's exactly what I'm saying."

"That's it, you're so dead!" Jay slid over the bar separating the kitchen from the living room, tackling Adam and getting him to the ground.

**~.**.~**

'_Cause right now, your face is in the crowd, I'm shouting out loud, the one you counted out of the game. Oh wow, take a good look at me now, should've never had a doubt, is that you I hear screaming my name? I'm a roller, I'm a rider, a number one motherfucking survivor! So move over, I'm the driver, and I'm high and Imma keep getting higher, yeah yeah ye—_

Alexis slammed her hand down on the snooze button on her clock, stopping the song in mid-chorus. She groaned, reluctantly rolling out of bed and almost falling in the process.

"Awake already?" Shawn asked when she stumbled into the kitchen, running a hand through her hair to get parts of it out of her face. "It's only 1 in the afternoon. What, your alarm went off too early?"

"Shut up," she muttered. She didn't have the energy to hit him yet. "I could actually sleep yesterday, don't ruin my going-to-be good mood." She pulled a glass out of a cabinet. "Hey, Hunter, Mark."

"What time do you need to be over at Jeff's?" Hunter asked. He smiled at Shawn as he was handed a plate of bacon and eggs.

"In about 3 hours," Alexis said as she poured herself a glass of apple juice. "I'm gonna take your truck, Shay."

"You will do nothing of the sort," the oldest blonde said as he handed Mark a plate of food. "I'll drive you."

"Shawn!" Alexis whined. "I'm 16 years old!"

"Chipmunk, you can take my car," Mark said. Alexis practically squealed in delight, hugging him as tight as she could. Shawn started to protest when she ran upstairs to get dressed. "Shawn, she is a 16-year-old teenage girl. She will be fine." Shawn opened his mouth again. "I will make it up to you tonight if you let her do this today."

"I will, too," Hunter added.

Shawn sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Fine," he muttered reluctantly. "She can go."

**~.*3 HOURS LATER*.~**

"Shawn!" Alexis called as she unlocked the front door. "I'm gonna leave! I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Be careful!" her brother called back as the door closed.

Alexis grinned as she tossed her backpack into the backseat of Mark's Jaguar, sliding into the driver's seat. "Radio, radio, radio, radio," she muttered over and over again as she turned the engine on. "Ah, there it is." She pulled a CD out of the inside pocket of her jacket and slid it into the player, turning the volume up. "Much better."

**~.**.~**

Matt looked out the window when he heard a car driving into the driveway. "Jeff!" he called over his shoulder as he sat back down on the couch, putting an arm around Evan's shoulders. "Lex is here!"

Jeff ran down the stairs with a grin on his face. Normally he'd just have Tink open the door for him, but she had gone with Jay to find something new to wear and wouldn't be back until the party started. He opened the door and walked outside as Alexis parked the car. "Nice," he grinned as she grabbed her backpack from the backseat. "Mark over at your house?"

Alexis nodded with a grin of her own and slung her bag over her shoulder. "And he let me use his car," she replied. "Had to convince Shawn to even let me drive myself here."

Jeff laughed. "Is that what you're wearing to the party?" he asked as he looked her up and down.

Alexis looked down at herself with a slight frown. She was in her black Converse that went halfway up to her knees, jean shorts that ended at her knees, and a black wifebeater, a few rubber bracelets around her wrists and the silver cross Shawn had given for her 5th birthday around her neck. "And what is wrong with what I'm wearing?" she asked, crossing her arms and jutting one hip out to the side. "Besides, I've got my other shirt and pants in my bag. I should just go home right now and not help you."

"No, I didn't mean it like that!" Jeff defended with a laugh. "Come on, Lex, you know I'm kidding."

"Better be." She grinned again. "Ready to start setting up?"

Jeff nodded, holding the front door open for her. "We've got a lot to do," he said. "Matty's not helping much."

"Hey, I'm in the middle of something!" Matt called from the couch.

"He's watching movies with Evan," Jeff explained. "They're on their 3rd one."

Alexis peered into the living room, seeing Matt and Evan sitting together on the couch and watching an animated rooster sing versions of Elvis songs. "What are you even watching?" she asked in confusion.

"Well, we've already watched Ferngully," Evan said, counting off the movies. "Then, we watched We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story. Now, we're watching Rock-A-Doodle. And we still have All Dogs Go To Heaven, All Dogs Go To Heaven 2, Ferngully 2, The Brave Little Toaster, Thumbelina, and…"

"The Swan Princess," Matt prompted.

"Right, The Swan Princess."

"Wow, you must love him a lot to sit through movie after movie," Alexis grinned.

Matt grinned himself and hugged Evan closer. "You bet your ass I do," he replied.

"Come on," Jeff said, leading her to the kitchen. "We've got a lot of work to do."

**~.*6:30 P.M.*.~**

Alexis laughed, ducking as Jeff threw a roll of streamers at her head. "You need better aim," she laughed, tossing another roll back at him. "Join the baseball team."

"Are you kidding? They'd kill me!" Jeff squeaked. "I'm too pretty to die!"

"I agree with Matt. You should've been born a girl."

"Hey!"

Alexis smiled, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Calm down, Jeff-Jeff," she said. "I'm only kidding." She looked around. "I think it looks pretty good."

Jeff nodded, crossing his arms. "Now all Matty has to do is give everyone a tour of the house when they get here so they don't get lost and his most important job is done," he said and looked around himself.

"Do you have your clothes and stuff ready?" Alexis asked as they walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Jeff nodded again. He opened the door of his room, closing it as they walked in. "I'll get dressed," he said as he picked up the clothes sitting on his bed. "You can too, if you want." Alexis nodded and reached into her backpack.

About 10 minutes later, Alexis walked back into Jeff's room. She still had her Converse on, but had changed into a pair of army green short shorts on with a white canvas belt and a brown tanktop, the silver cross still around her neck and the rubber bracelets still on her wrists. "Jeff?" she called, knocking on the bathroom door. "Jeff? You dressed?"

Jeff came out of the bathroom in a pair of all-black Converse, a pair of acid-wash jeans, and a tight black high-collar shirt that zipped up in front with long purple sleeves, his thumbs through the holes at the end of the sleeves. "How do I look?" he asked with a grin.

The other blonde grinned back and nodded as she crossed her arms. "Simply perfect," she teased. "Want me to do your hair real quick?" Jeff nodded.

**~.*8:00 P.M.*.~**

Matt stretched his arms over his head, standing up when he heard the doorbell ring. Evan turned off the TV when he went over to open the door, sliding his shoes back on. He leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed when he opened the door to Tink, Jay, and Chris. "And you didn't have a key because…?"

The blonde just grinned with a shrug. "I forgot it," she replied bluntly. "Hey, you opened the door, didn't you?"

Matt didn't say anything else and stepped aside. The three teenagers grinned and walked in, closing the door behind them. "Where's Jeff and Lex?" Jay asked when he didn't see the two blondes anywhere.

Matt jerked his head up at the ceiling. "Still in his room," he said. "Probably finishing up right about now." He looked at his youngest sibling. "You better go check on them, Tinkers. I haven't heard from them in a while."

"That's because you were watching movies while we were doing all the work."

Alexis and Jeff walked down the stairs with grins on their faces. "And we are finally finished," she added. Jeff's hair was stripped to its original blonde color, the tips colored a hot purple and the same color streaking through the front part of his hair. Alexis had redyed her own hair as well, keeping it the original blonde color and streaked it with dark green, her bangs dyed completely brown. "No thanks to you." Matt glared at her as everyone laughed.

Within the next 30 minutes, everyone had arrived and the party was ready to start. "Who knows their way around the house?" Jeff asked. Alexis, Jay, Evan, and Adam raised their hands. "Matty, the tour so no one gets lost, please."

"My first and only job tonight," Matt laughed. "Okay, everyone follow me. And if you get lost, well, that's your own fault for not listening or staying with the group."

"I think his calling is a tour guide," Adam laughed. He stopped and everyone else started when Matt slapped the back of his head in annoyance.

"Shut up or no Jeff-time for you," he muttered. "On with the tour." He led everyone into the kitchen. "This is the kitchen. Dishes in the cabinet above the dishwasher and when you're done, put them in the sink." He opened the fridge. "This thing is almost never full, but it is today, so just get anything when you're hungry and the cabinets on either side are full, too." He opened the freezer next. "This thing is full of stuff too."

"Not after I get to it," Adam grinned.

"Eat everything and you're banned from my house," Matt warned. He led them out to the hallway. "Living room. TV, video game consoles, DVD player, VHS. Games are in the drawer under the TV." Another hallway. "Closet has board games and some other stuff. Haven't been in there for a while, so I'm not really sure what exactly is in there." He led them through the last of downstairs and outside as well before leading them all upstairs. "Bathroom's the first door on the left." He opened a door with the symbol the Hardys had come up with painted everywhere in multiple colors. "Tink's room."

"Which I thought I told you not to go into, Matthew Moore Hardy," Tink said, crossing her arms with a slight glare at her oldest brother.

Matt laughed and went to the next door, paint splattered everywhere on it. "Jeff's room."

"Which someday, I will see up close and personal," Adam grinned, winking at the middle Hardy. Jeff blushed at the implication and bit down on his lower lip.

"And now, the room that we've all so anxiously been waiting for," Matt continued, stopping in front of a plain white door, a streak of black running straight down the middle, "my bedroom. This is where Matt Hardy makes magic happen!"

"Does magic really happen in here?" Chris asked, crossing his arms.

Matt smirked. "Just ask Evan." All heads turned to the young Bourne who blushed in embarrassment and hid his face in Matt's shirt.

"Hey, Matt," Mike said. "What's this?" He laughed as he held up a black thong with a finger.

"And these?" John added, holding up a small pair of red boxers with small black hearts all over them. Everyone turned to stare at Matt and through him, Evan.

"I'm not guilty!" Matt defended. "Don't look at me like that! You're looking at me like I'm guilty of something. I haven't done anything wrong. In fact, I've done everything right." Evan squeaked in embarrassment and buried his face more in his boyfriend's shirt. "And the tour is over. If you get lost later, it's your own damn fault."

"And our first game of the evening," Jeff said as they all walked downstairs, "Hide n' seek with partners. You can go anywhere inside or outside and your partner has to be someone other than your boyfriend or girlfriend."

"Since this is technically our first date, can I hide with you?" Adam asked, grinning cockily.

"Nope!" Jeff laughed and kissed the blonde's cheek. "You're not that lucky, Addy."

Pretty soon, everyone was paired off and off to find a hiding spot. Tink and Evan were going to be 'it', the other partners being Adam and Matt, Jeff and Alexis, Jay and Mike, and Chris and John (Phil was busy and couldn't make it to the party). "Count to 50," Jeff said. Tink and Evan nodded and turned to face the wall with their eyes closed, counting together.

"So where exactly do you expect us to hide together?" Adam asked as he followed Matt to find a hiding spot.

Matt just grinned, speeding his steps up a bit. "Addams, this is my house. I know the best hiding places," he replied. "Besides, we can always just go into the woods if we need to. It's pretty easy to navigate if you know the territory."

"Which means Tink should be able to do it as well," Adam pointed out as they started to run.

"Fuck, I forgot about that," the eldest Hardy muttered under his breath. He grinned suddenly. "I've got it. Come on, follow me."

Jeff and Alexis followed the rest of the teams (minus Matt and Adam) until they were the only ones who hadn't found a hiding spot. "Hang on! I've got it!" Jeff grabbed Alexis's wrist, stopping her in mid-step and pulling her toward his room again. "Tink doesn't know about this one place. It's where I go to write my songs and paint."

Alexis trusted him and let herself be pulled into his bedroom. He brought his desk chair out a bit and stood on it, reaching up and brushing away a light layer of dust to reveal a door like the entrance to an attic would look like (only smaller and more square). He pulled on a small string that barely dropped down from one of the cracks and the square opened.

"Come on," Jeff said. He pulled himself up through the space, reaching down and grabbing Alexis's hands. Jeff helped her up as well and pulled the square back into place behind her. Alexis looked around with a smile. They were on the roof of the house, the chimney blocking them from view from the front.

"This is where you go to write songs and paint?" Alexis asked in amazement. She looked up at the night sky, dots of white everywhere you looked. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah," Jeff breathed, leaning back on his hands. "Tink doesn't know about it yet. Only Matty does. They'll never find us up here unless they find him."

"It's beautiful, Jeff," Alexis repeated. She smiled again, leaning against his shoulder as she sat down herself.

"48…49…50! Ready or not, here we come!"

Tink and Evan spun around quickly to try and catch anything that was moving. "Got one," she whispered with a grin when she saw a door move a small bit. "I got it." She snuck over quietly and swung the door open to find Jay, Chris, Mike, and John all hiding in the game closet, both teams making out with each other.

"Lost for a make-out session," Evan tsked, crossing his arms and shaking his head with a small smile.

"Would you have done any different?" Tink asked.

Evan laughed and shook his head. "Nah, probably not," he said. "Matty's kisses are too addictive for me to stop. Taste like Twizzlers and coffee."

"Hah, mine's better," Tink argued, moving her hands to rest on her hips. "Alexis's taste like cinnamon and syrup. They're sweet all the time." She paused and shook her head a bit, closing the closet door on the 4 teenagers still making out. "Are we really arguing about whose kisses are better when we're trying to find everyone?"

"You guys are idiots!" Jay called through the closet door.

Evan and Tink frowned, banging on the door together. "Shut up!" they yelled.

Pretty soon, they'd found everybody but Alexis and Jeff, Chris, Jay, John, and Mike finally coming out of the closet (lol) to help look. "Where the hell could they have hidden?" Adam muttered as he ran a hand through his hair. "It's bad enough they found us, Matthew."

"Told you Tink knew her way around," Matt said. "She has lived her for 15 years now." He stopped short, everyone else stopping as well.

"Um, Matt?" Mike asked, waving a hand in front of his face. "Evan, I think this is a job for you."

Evan nodded, stepping forward and putting his hands on either side of Matt's face. "Matt, wake up," he said. "Matty, wake up before I leave you."

"I know where they are," Matt said with a grin. "I know where they are."

"Mind letting us in on the big secret?" John asked as he crossed his arms.

"Tink, open the garage," the eldest Hardy said. Tink wanted to ask why, but headed off to do what her brother had asked. They all followed until they ended up outside, Matt heading into the now-open garage and pulling out a ladder from behind a table against the wall.

"Are we going to be decorating or fixing something?" Chris asked, raising an eyebrow as Matt set the ladder up against the side of the house.

"Just follow me," he ordered and started climbing. He got to the top, stepping off onto the roof and stepping aside so everyone else could get up. "Here we are. One Hardy and one Michaels." Alexis and Jeff were lying on the roof where they'd gotten up, Alexis's head on Jeff's chest and his arm resting along her chest and stomach. They each had a pair of headphones on, both connected to an mp3 player in the pocket of Jeff's jeans.

"They fell asleep?" Jay asked in amazement. "Wow. Didn't think you could sleep on a roof."

"I've got an idea on how to wake them up." Matt grinned, pulling the mp3 out of Jeff's jeans. "Sweet Dreams? Nice choice, bro."

"Seriously?" John asked. "80's music?"

"Marilyn Manson, you idiot," the eldest Hardy corrected, slapping the back of the brunette's head. "Now to find the right song…" He searched through the playlist, grinning when he found the one he wanted. Turning the volume up all the way, he pressed the play button.

_I'd rather be…I'd rather be with…I'd rather be with an animal…_

Both teenagers woke up immediately, tearing off their headphones. The music was still playing at full volume as they glared up at their friends. "You could've just woken us up like normal people," Jeff muttered.

"But this is more fun, Jeffro," Matt laughed. He and Adam helped the two up. "Come on. Let's get back inside."

"And what are we playing next?" Jay asked as they all headed inside.

"We could play something Mikey taught me," Evan suggested. "It's like musical chairs, only the guys stand in random places in a room and the girls have to keep walking in a tight circle in the middle of the room and when the music stops, the girls have to jump on one of their backs."

"Well, we only have one girl," Adam said.

"Hey!" Alexis slapped his arm in annoyance.

"Sorry, two." Adam rubbed his arm. "Damn, Lex, that hurt!"

She just stuck her tongue out at him. "Serves you right."

"Fine, two girls," the blonde muttered, still rubbing his arm. "What the hell are we going to do about teams?"

"Guy team, Me, Adam, Lex, Chris, and John," Matt said. "Girl team, Evan, Jeff, Tink, Jay, and Mike. And since there has to be one guy out to start it out fair…John, you do music."

"Why does he have to be the one out first?" Mike pouted as his boyfriend grinned and walked over to the stereo in the living room where they were playing.

"Because I'm too sexy to be jumped," the brunette joked. He looked through Matt's CD collection before sticking a few in the player and waited until everyone on the guy team was spread out and everyone on the girl team was huddled in the center.

_I'm a roller, I'm a rider, number one motherfuckin' survivor.  
So move over, I'm the driver, and I'm high and I'm gonna keep getting higher, yeah, yeah, yeah._

"Really?" Matt asked. "You picked this song for the first one?"

"Hey!" Jeff pouted as the song continued. "I like this song!"

_So ease down, and wrap your legs around me babe, wrap your legs around me. So ease down, and wrap your legs around me babe, wrap your legs around me. Move over baby, get on your knees, I'm gonna drive this little red love machine…_

"And that shall soon be us," Adam said with a grin, looking at Jeff.

"Shut up and get jumped," John interrupted, stopping the song.

Matt grunted when someone jumped on his back, smiling back at Evan. "Glad to know you picked the right chair, baby." Evan smiled back and kissed his cheek.

"You intentionally lost, didn't you?" John asked as Mike joined him by the stereo. Mike grinned sheepishly. "Sweet. You can help with songs. And the next "chair" to join us is…Chris." Chris set Tink down on her feet and walked over to the stereo, leaning back against the wall with his arms crossed. "Go."

_Well, shake it up, baby, now (shake it up, baby), Twist and shout (twist and shout). Cmon, cmon, cmon, cmon, baby, now (come on baby), Come on and work it on out (work it on out). Well, work it on out, honey (work it on out), You know you look so good (look so good), You know you got me goin, now (got me goin), Just like I knew you would (like I knew you would)._

"Really?" Adam asked, looking over at Matt. "You actually have a CD with this song on it?"

"Hey, this was the first song Evan and I ever fucked to," the darker Hardy said with a smirk.

"Matty!" Tink whined. "I don't need to know that!"

_Well, shake it up, baby, now (shake it up, baby), Twist and shout (twist and shout). Cmon, cmon, cmon, cmon, baby, now (come on baby), Come on and work it all out (work it all out, oooh!). You know you're a twisty little girl (twist little girl), You know you twist so fine (twist to fine), Come on and twist a little closer, now (twist a little closer), And let me know that you're mine (let me know you're mine, oooh)._

John shut the song off quickly. Adam wrapped his arms around the legs that wrapped around his waist, a set of arms wrapped around his neck and holding on tight for fear of falling. "Aw, is the littlest Hardy afraid of falling?" he teased at the strawberry blonde on his back.

"Naw, she just doesn't trust you," Alexis replied, readjusting her grip on Jay's legs.

"So, Evan loses and Lex, you're out," John decided. "Get over here."

"Well, that's not very polite," Alexis pouted as she and Evan walked over to the stereo.

"Too bad," John laughed. "Let's get started again."

_You know there's a dirty word, never gonna say it first, no, it's just a thought that never crosses my mind._

"Is this song about sex?" Evan whispered to Chris and Alexis.

_Maybe in the parking lot, better bring your friend along, better rock together than just one at a time._

"Not unless they're talking about a really dirty study session," Chris joked.

_S is for the simplety, E is for the ecstasy, X is just to mark the spot, 'Cause that's the one you really want. Yes, sex is always the answer, it's never a question, 'cause the answer's yes, oh the answer's yes. Not just a suggestion, if you ask a question, then it's always yes, yeah!_

"Got your answer yet?" Alexis asked, she and Chris laughing at Evan's blush.

_I'm loving what you wanna wear, I wonder what's up under there, wonder if I'll ever have it under my tongue._

"For fuck's sake, John, stop the damn song!" Matt yelled. "Adam's getting horny again!"

"Shut up, Matthew!" Adam yelled at him, but he was shifting uncomfortably where he stood.

_I'll love to try to set you free, I love you all over me, love to hear the sounds you make the second you're done._

"There," John said, stopping the song. "Happy now?"

Matt grunted when Tink jumped on his back, Jeff jumping on Adam's. "Very much so, thanks," he muttered.

"So Jay's out and…I pick Matt to be the one out, too," Mike decided.

"So it's a fight over me?" Adam asked as Jeff and Tink got back in the middle of the room.

"If you count a fight over you being in the sense that the two youngest Hardys each want to jump on your back before the other, then, yeah," Jay said.

Adam grinned. "Sweet." John started up the stereo for the last song of the game.

_Got to meet the hottie with the million dollar body, they say it's over budget but you'd pay her just to touch it, come on! Needs to hit the big screen and shoot a little love scene, if Hollywood had called her she'd be gone before you holler, come on!_

"Really?" Matt muttered, shaking his head. "Had to pick this song when Adam's already horny enough as it is?"

"I'm trying to test his limits and see how long before he explodes," John explained with a grin.

_Pretty little lady with the pretty pink thong, every sugar daddy hittin' on her all night long, doesn't care about the money, she could be with anybody, ain't it funny how the honey wanted you all along?_

"Is this song talking about Jeff?" Jay asked. Chris shrugged.

_You naughty thing. You're ripping up the dance floor, honey (you naught woman), you shake your ass around for everyone (you're such a mover). I love the way you dance with anybody (the way you swing), and tease them all by sucking on your thumb. You're so much cooler when you never pull it out, 'cause you look so much cuter, with something in your mouth._

"Yes, s'bout Jeff," Chris said.

"Hey, my brother is not a stripper," Matt argued.

"No, but someone mistook him for a hooker once," Alexis said, laughing at the look on Matt's face.

_Crafty little lip tricks, tattoos on her left hip, she's bending as you're spending, there's no ending it so baby, come on!_

"But he doesn't have tattoos on his hip," Evan said. "Just his arm and his leg."

"Shawn's the only one with a tattoo on his hip," Matt said, looking over at Alexis.

"And Hunter and Mark love it," the blonde laughed.

_Dressed up like a princess, bettin' that her skin smells, better than the scent of every flower in the desert, come on!_

"Shut off the damn song already!" Adam yelled, a prominent tent showing in his jeans.

"We're getting close," John grinned, his hand on the stop button.

_Pretty little lady with a pretty pink thong, every sugar daddy hittin' on her all night long, doesn't care about the money, she could be with anybody, ain't it funny how the honey wanted you all along?_

"Almost there," John said.

_You naughty thing. You're ripping up the dance floor, honey (you naught woman), you shake your ass around for everyone (you're such a mover). I love the way you dance with anybody (the way you swing), and tease them all by sucking on your thumb. You're so much cooler when you never pull it out, 'cause you look so much cuter, with something in your mouth._

"Now we can stop," John said, pushing the stop button. Adam caught the first person who jumped on his back, grinning when he saw it was Jeff.

"And Jeffro is the winner," Mike announced.

Matt snatched the remote from his hands. "And you and John are never in charge of the stereo again," he decided.

"No before we do one, more, song!" John yelled.

"_How do you do, I," _Jeff sang along with the lyrics, hopping off Adam's back and strutting to the fireplace, wrapping a blanket around his body, Alexis and John walking up in front of him, _"see you've met my, faithful handyman."_ They looked over at Mike. _"He's just a, little brought down because, when you knocked, he thought you were the, candyman."_ He grinned seductively, walking in between Alexis and John and stopping front of the dark green armchair. _"Don't get strung out, by the way I look, don't just a book by it's cover. I'm not much of a man, by the light of day…" _Jeff let the blanket fall to the ground, surprising everyone by what he had done while just under the blanket. _"…but by night I'm one hell of a lover."_ Under the blanket, Jeff had removed the sleeves to his shirt, leaving him in his tight black high-collar tanktop zipped up in front and a pair of black booty shorts, still in his all-black Converse. _"I'm just a sweet transvestite, from Transexual, Transylvania."_

"Tongue back in your mouth," Matt muttered, closing Adam's mouth for him.

Jeff walked back to Alexis and John, putting an arm around both their shoulders. _"Let me, show you around, maybe play you a sound. You look like you're both pretty groovy. Or if you want something visual, that's not too abysmal, we could take in an old Steeve Reeves movie."_

"_I'm glad we caught you at home," _John said when Jeff moved a few steps away and got a glass of water. _"Could we use your phone? We're both in a bit of a hurry."_

"_Right!" _Alexis added.

_We'll just say where we are, then go back to the car,"_ John continued. _We don't want to be any worry."_

Jeff grinned, setting his glass down and jutting one hip out, resting his hand on it. _"Well, you got caught with a flat, well, how 'bout that. Well, babies, don't you panic. By the light of the night, it'll all seem alright, I'll get you a Satanic mechanic. I'm just a sweet transvestite. From Transexual, Transylvania."_ Jay and Mike moved behind Jeff with identical grins on their faces. _"Why don't you stay for the night?"_

"_Night!" _Mike repeated.

"_Or maybe a bite," _Jeff said.

"_Bite!" _Jay repeated.

"_I could show you my favorite obsession," _Jeff continued, licking his lips. _I've been making a man, with blonde hair and a tan, and he's good for relieving my…tension."_

"That's it!" Matt yelled, pulling the plug of his stereo out of the wall. "Song's over!"

"Hey, it was just getting good!" Adam whined.

"Jeffrey Nero, put your pants on right now," Matt said. "I'll be right back."

"Oh, you're in trouble now," Alexis laughed.

Jeff looked confused as he pulled his pants back on, choosing to keep his shirt sleeveless. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Dude, everyone knows the rules," Jay said. "I'll use your name as an example. Jeffrey, in trouble, but not that bad. Jeffrey Nero, you're fucked. Jeffrey Nero Hardy?" He laughed and shook his head. "Oh, you're in deep shit now."

"It's the basic rule of any family," Adam said. "That's why whenever our mom calls me Adam Joseph Copeland, I run like hell to find a hiding spot."

"Presents!" Matt announced from the dining room before anyone else could add something.

Jeff smiled, everyone following as he ran into the dining room where a pile of wrapped boxes sat, Matt leaning on the table in front of them. "Happy birthday, Jeffro," he smiled, bringing his brother into a hug and kissing his forehead. He grabbed a multicolored box with a bright green ribbon around it and held it out to him. "This one's from me."

Jeff grinned madly, tearing the paper off. He pulled out a new art set with all the paints he had wanted and immediately hugged his brother. "Thanks, Matty!" he exclaimed happily.

"Me next," Evan said, holding out his own present.

Pretty soon, all the presents were open and Matt was holding Jeff back from devouring the 5th bag of Skittles he'd gotten.

"Lex, go o the kitchen and get…" Matt counted heads, "…all of the shot glasses."

"Orange flavored vodka?" Alexis added. Matt nodded.

"What are we playing?" Chris asked as they headed into the living room.

"Drinking game," the eldest Hardy explained. "Everyone gets 5 shots each. First person says something they've never done and whoever's done that thing has to take a shot. Winner is the one left with at least 1 shot at the end. Once you finish your five, you're out."

"You're fast," Mike said, looking at the shot glasses filled with alcohol. Alexis sat down in front of a group of 5 and shrugged.

"I'll go first," Adam said as they all sat down. "I've never fucked a Hardy."

Alexis, Evan, and to Adam's surprise, Jay took a shot. "Don't ask," Jay muttered. Adam didn't seem to press the issue, not seeing the smirk plastered on Matt's face.

"How the hell did you fuck a Hardy?" Mike asked, looking at Alexis.

She just grinned. "Strap-on. Duh." She started laughing at the red blossoming on the brunette's face.

"My turn," Jeff said. "I've never…had sex with a blonde."

"I'll be the first!" Adam cheered, ignoring the glare from Matt as Alexis, Jay, Chris, he, and Tink took a drink.

"I've never…" Evan thought about it for a second. "…dressed up like a cheerleader for a sporting event my partner was in."

Almost everyone took a drink. "We are teaching you the art of slutty cheerleaders and it will make Matt very happy," Mike said with a grin, laughing at Evan's blush.

Sooner or later, it was down to Alexis with one shot and Adam with one of his own. "I've never had sex with Jeff," Adam dared.

"Didn't you already use that one?" the younger blonde asked.

"I said fucked a Hardy. There's a difference." She shrugged and took her last shot, making Adam the winner. "You had sex with Jeff?"

Alexis shrugged again. "It was a long time ago and it was more like pity sex." She pulled the pouting Tink into her lap with a kiss. "And before I got with you, baby."

"I'm gonna go to bed," Jeff said with a yawn. "My tummy hurts."

"Take two PB and sleep, Jeffro," Matt told him, standing up as well. "I'm gonna go to bed, too. Come on, Evan." He looked at his best friend. "You are to stay out of Jeff's room tonight." Adam pouted, but nodded.

_.*._

_Didn't know how else to end it, so…yeah… And whoever remembers the movies Matt and Evan were watching, you're awesome._

_Songs used (in order): "Survival of the Sickest" – Saliva; "Animal" – Pearl Jam; "Survival of the Sickest" – Saliva (again); "Twist and Shout" – The Temptations; "S.E.X." – Nickelback; "Something In Your Mouth" – Nickelback; "Sweet Transvestite" – Rocky Horror Picture Show_

_Next chapter is gonna be fun and including crossdressing cheerleaders. (or as I like to call them sometimes, queerleaders). It'll be fun._


	4. Chapter 4

_Title: WWE High_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: I only own Tink Hardy and Alexis Michaels. Through I wish I owned a lot more._

_Summary: With breakups, betrayals, sex scandals, new students, and more, check out what happens in the one, the only, WWE High._

_Note: Five things. __**One**__, I have Ted DiBiase's theme song stuck in my head and it's starting piss me off. __**Two**__, watching the Bella Twins kiss Daniel Bryan one after the other is pretty fucking hilarious. __**Three**__, Michael Cole and the Miz need to die. Just. Die. __**Four**__, watching John Cena's return to the WWE was just fucking hilarious! And __**five**__, the TLC 2010 theme, "Na Na Na" by My Chemical Romance just makes me think of a relationship between Jeff and Adam. Listen and see what you think._

_Note Note: There is nothing better than watching Wade Barrett get crushed by 23 chairs. :)_

_Note Note Note: This is about…a week or two after the last chapter._

_.*._

"Michaels! Hardy! Stop messing around!"

The sophomore class was in gym and Jeff and Alexis were messing around by throwing dodgeballs at Phil, laughing as he tried to get away. "That hurt, you guys!" Phil whined, rubbing the area on his arm where Jeff had hit him hard.

Alexis pouted back, holding out her arms. "Come here, Punky," she said. Phil pouted back and walked into her hug, wrapping his arms around her back and burying his face in her T-shirt.

"Where'd you get your shirt?" he asked, words muffled by the shirt.

Alexis smiled. It was a white T-shirt with a clown in red on the front with his hands spread about 9 inches or so apart. In between his hands in red were the words 'You must be this long to ride'. "Hunter. He has all these T-shirts from when he was younger and I like to raid his closet." She pulled out of the hug with her hands resting on the raven's shoulders. "Feel better?"

Phil nodded with a small smile. "Thanks," he said. "I knew there was a reason I liked you."

She shrugged, still smiling. "Hey, us losers have to take care of each other," she teased, tugging a strand of his hair. "'Cause there's no one else."

"Wise," Jeff said, crossing his arms. "Get that from a fortune cookie?"

"Hey, I can be deep," the blonde argued. "I get that from Shawn."

"Less talking, more running!" Shannon yelled at them, grinning as he looked back down at the lineup for the match coming up that day.

**~.**.~**

"Chris! Alex!"

Sabin and Shelley looked at each other when Alexis called their names, pointing at themselves. She nodded with a smile.

"Why are you inviting them over?" Jay asked.

"Hey, they're part of the team and it looks like Orton and his little queerleaders don't like them so there's really no one else left at this school but us," Alexis explained. She scooted over with a smile as Alex and Chris sat next to her. Velvet and Angelina were out sick.

"I'm Mike," Mike said with a grin. "The awesome one."

"And the one with plenty of modesty to go around," Adam laughed.

"So, where'd you guys move from?" Alexis asked.

"What are you doing?" Jeff whispered in her ear.

"Shawn taught me the way to get to know people better is by asking them questions," she whispered back.

"Detroit," Chris replied, taking a bite of his sandwich. "Motor City High. Vel came last year from Connecticut and Ang came a little over a year ago from Canada." He looked over at Alexis. "You're…Mr. Michael's sister, right?"

She nodded with a smile. "Alexis. Oh, and you can call him Shawn. None of the teachers except for McMahon don't mind us calling them by their first names. Punky knows more about that then most people. Right, Phil?"

"Shut up!" Phil yelled at her with a blush as everyone started laughing.

Chris and Alex looked around in confusion. "Punk's been fucking the science teacher since freshman year," Jay said with a grin.

"Jay," Adam warned teasingly.

"Oh, you're right, you're right. Punk's been getting fucked by the science teacher since freshman year," Jay corrected himself. Phil's head hit the table.

The intercom crackled to life. "Would all members of the wrestling team please report to the pool?" Stephanie's voice asked. "Thank you." It shut off again.

"We have a pool?" Alex asked as they all stood up and tossed their lunches away.

"Got it…3 years ago," Matt replied with a slight nod. "Wonder what Shannon wants." He kissed the top of Tink's head as he started to walk out. "Be back soon, Tinkers!" The blonde pouted, resting her chin in her hand as she leaned over the table. She looked up when someone walked up to the table in front of her.

The group of teenagers walked into where school's indoor pool was sitting, Shannon standing with his arms crossed near one of the edges. "I'm sure you know why you're here," he said with a smile. "So, go ahead."

There was a splash and everyone looked over to see Randy coughing as he floated in the water, swimming over to the edge. Alexis looked behind her and saw Jeff grinning. "Oh no," she said, backing up a few steps. "I am not going in there. It's just a stupid tradition. W-We don't have to go through with this." Jeff took a step closer. She gulped and took another step back, freezing when she backed into Matt's chest. "Come on, guys. I-I'm wearing a white shirt!"

"All the better to make you wetter," Jay grinned. Matt wrapped his arms around her chest from behind and lifted her off the ground. He twisted around and she crashed down into the water, coughing when she resurfaced. The blonde pulled herself out of the pool, her white shirt plastered to her torso and her black bra showing clearly through it. "See? You should always walk around in a wet T-shirt. Looks so much better."

Alexis growled and flipped him off as she shook water out of her hair. "Sorry, babe," Matt apologized in advance, kissing Evan before pushing him into the pool. Before long, Sabin and Adam were swimming as well.

Chris coughed out water as he sat on the edge of the pool. "Wh-What was that for?" he asked.

Shannon laughed. "Sorry," he apologized. "Probably should've warned you. The way I work is different then most coaches. Whoever gets onto the match list for our events gets thrown in the pool the day of the event."

"Please change that tradition," Alexis pleaded, ignoring the stares at her chest; just because all the guys on the team were gay didn't mean they still didn't stare when it was right in front of them.

Shannon shook his head with a smile. "Sorry, Alexis. You don't like it, either don't wear white on match day, bring extra clothes, or don't succeed in practice so you don't get into events and don't get thrown in the pool again." The blonde pouted and crossed her arms. "There's extra clothes in my office if you want them." She nodded and headed out of the cafeteria, dripping water as she went.

Jeff laughed when Adam climbed out of the pool. "You are going to get it," Adam said with a playful grin. "Evan, distract Matt."

"You are not going to—" Evan cut Matt off with a kiss, getting his full attention when he moaned lightly into the kiss and ground their hips together.

Adam grinned, picking Jeff up and tossing him over his shoulder. "Your punishment begins now," he teased, carrying the protesting blonde out of the room.

**~.**.~**

Alexis groaned as she stuffed her wet clothes into a grocery bag, tossing it in her locker. Shannon didn't really have a great selection of clothes in his office, but he had enough, so she was in denim jeans with white and red sneakers and a black tanktop perfectly fit for her.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little Miss Tomboy."

Alexis slammed her locker shut and glared with her arms crossed at the teenage boy leaning against the locker next to hers. AJ Styles. He went to one of the rival schools, TNA High, and was on their wrestling team. "Seriously, do you even own something other than pants?" AJ asked, looking her up and down.

"You wish you could see me in a skirt," Alexis said cockily. "Now what are you doing here? I know for a fact that I'm fighting you in a match tonight, but what? Are you so scared you're gonna lose that you need to try and convince me to back out of our match? How sad."

"As if I needed you to back out," AJ scoffed. "I could beat you with one hand behind my back. But I'm not here for you today."

"Then what?"

AJ smirked, pushing himself off the locker. "I came to visit one…Tiffany Hardy. Heard she was gonna be on the team soon and I wanted to see what she was like."

Alexis growled, digging her nails into her arms. "You stay away from her," she warned. "She is mine."

AJ's smirk never left his face. "You ever think that she's just settling for you because she can't find a real man?" he asked. He didn't even wait for an answer before walking away with his hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans. Alexis watched him disappear down the hallway, falling back against her locker and sliding down to the floor with her head in her hands.

**~.**.~**

Jeff panted lightly as Adam sucked at his throat, his hand rubbing against the growing bulge in his jeans. "H-How is this punishment?" he breathed as Adam licked at the hickey he'd made.

The senior grinned, removing his hand from Jeff's jeans and getting a whine of protest in return. "I'm not getting you off, am I?" he teased, pressing a kiss to his lips. He pulled completely away and crossed his arms, still grinning. "See? Punishment." He walked out of the room without another word.

Jeff groaned, looking down at himself. Random things ran through his mind and soon enough, his erection was gone. "I'm gonna kill him later," he muttered, hopping off his desk and walking out the door. "Or better yet, I'll get Matty to kill him. Or Mark! Yeah, Mark. That works." He walked down the hallway, stopping when he heard someone. He frowned, turning down a different hallway and seeing Alexis still sitting on the ground against her locker with her head in her hands.

Jeff cocked his head to the side slightly and walked over, kneeling in front of her. "Lex?" he asked softly. "Lex, you okay?" Alexis nodded, keeping her head in her hands. Jeff gave a small smile, moving to sit cross-legged on the floor in front of her. "You don't seem fine." He gently lifted her chin and his expression turned from joking to genuinely concerned. "Alexis, what's wrong?"

Alexis shook her head with a sniff; her makeup was leaving black streaks down her face and on the backs of her hands where she'd wiped some of it away. "P-Please don't tell S-Shawn," she choked out, wiping her face with the back of her hand again.

Jeff nodded. _Oh yeah! I can slap a tornado! I can—_ "Yeah?" Jeff asked, flipping his phone open.

"Jeff, where are you?" Matt asked.

Jeff looked back at Alexis. "Matt, I need you," he said. "Alexis's locker. Hurry." He hung up and stuffed his phone back into his pocket, taking hold of Alexis's hands. He looked up when he heard footsteps, Matt skidding to a stop as his sneakers squeaked on the tile floor.

"Alexis, what happened?" he asked, sitting down beside her and drawing her into him with an arm around her shoulders. "Jeff?"

"Don't look at me," the slightly younger blonde said, shaking his head. "I don't know anything."

"AJ," Alexis said softly.

"Styles?" Matt asked. "I thought he was still in Florida."

"I-I fight him tonight," Alexis hiccupped. "He said th-that Tink's just settling for me because she can't find a r-real man."

Matt gave a gentle smile, bringing the blonde closer. "Alexis, you should know better than to listen to anything the Phendorkmenal One says," he said. "Out of everyone who ever dated Tink, you're the only one she stayed with for more than a month or two. The only one that she's actually had stay the night for more than 2 days. The only one who she actually told me that she loves. That sound like she's only 'settling' for you?"

Alexis gave a small smile, wiping the rest of the tears and makeup off her face. "You know what'll make you feel better?" Jeff asked. "Quality time with Miss Tiffany Mero Hardy and then delivering the best ass-kicking Styles has ever received."

"Thanks, Jeff," Alexis said. "You too, Matt." The Hardy brothers just smiled and hugged her.

**~.**.~**

Shannon looked around at the team with a smile on his face. "First match of the year," he said, crossing his arms. "Are you ready?"

"No, we said, are…you…ready?" Jeff and Alexis asked together with identical smiles. Alexis had spent the past 3 hours after school with Tink and was feeling a whole lot better.

"Then, for the thousands in attendance…" Jay said.

"For the millions watching around the world…" Adam said.

"Let's get ready to suck it!" almost everyone finished, laughing.

Shawn, Hunter, and Mark sat on some steel chairs surrounding the ring behind a steel guardrail, Shawn in between the other two. "Oh, no," Shawn muttered as someone walked closer.

Bret Hart threw at smile at Shawn as he walked closer. He was the coach of the TNA wrestling team and he'd always had a thing for the oldest Michaels. "Hey, there, Shawn," he said, leaning over the guardrail in front of the blonde. He ignored the growls of warning coming from Mark and Hunter and kept talking. "Your sister's still on the team, right?" Shawn nodded hesitantly. "What about we make a little bet? Your little sister doesn't beat AJ, which she won't, and you and I go out on a little date."

"No." Mark answered for him, his eyes burning holes into Bret's soul.

Bret smirked, keeping his eyes on the Shawn. "Afraid she'll lose?" he asked.

"Deal," Shawn agreed.

Bret grinned. "I'll look forward to our date," he said and walked away.

Hunter slapped Shawn's arm. "What are you doing?" he hissed.

"That hurt!" the older blonde whined, rubbing his arm. "And Alexis is gonna be fine. But no more hitting!" Hunter nodded and kissed the side of his head in apology.

Bret walked into a locker room where the rest of the TNA wrestling team was waiting and called over AJ. "Win your match tonight," he whispered to him. "A lot is riding on this match for me."

AJ grinned. "Shouldn't be a problem," he said cockily.

An announcer climbed into the ring with a microphone in hand; the first match was men only (with the exception of Alexis), so all the girls were in the audience or at home. "First of all," he said when everyone quieted down, "I'd like to thank the schools for coming out today. Let's introduce everyone. First, from WWE High." Shannon walked out with the group of teenagers behind him, a cocky grin on his face. "Competing today along with their coach, Shannon Moore, Evan Bourne, Adam Copeland, Alexis Michaels, Randy Orton, and Chris Sabin. The rest of the team, Phil Brooks, John Cena, Ted DiBiase, Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, John Hennigan, Chris Irvine, Mike Mizanin, Jay Reso, Cody Rhodes, and Alex Shelley." Shannon moved the team over to the side a bit. "And now, from TNA High."

Bret walked out with his team, a cocky grin on his face as he winked at Shawn. The blonde blushed, Mark and Hunter growling in warning. "Competing today along with their coach, Bret Hart, Frank Gerdelman, Nick Nemeth, Robert Roode, James Storm, and AJ Styles. The rest of the team, Daniel Bryan, Jeff Jarrett, Kofi Kingston, Matt Morgan and Douglas Williams." Bret moved aside. "And finally, from NXT High."

The coach and team walked out. "Competing today along with their coach, Sean Waltman, Wade Barrett, Justin Gabriel, Eddie Guerrero, Ron Killings, and Heath Slater. The rest of the team, Chavo Guerrero, Curt Hawkins, David Otunga, Tyson Kidd, and David Hart Smith." He waited until the NXT team had moved to the side before speaking again. "First up, Alexis Michaels and AJ Styles."

Shannon put his hands on the blonde's shoulders from behind, leaning down slightly. "Kick his ass, Lex," he whispered in her ear, drawing a grin from the teenager.

"With pleasure," she grinned, climbing into the ring, she and AJ looking each other up and down. They looked like complete opposites; Alexis in black and silver boots, black pants with a lemon yellow studded belt, and a black half-tank and AJ in black boots and red tights with white designs and 'Styles' on the sides.

"AJ," Bret said, the brunette leaning over the ropes to listen to his coach.

Alexis frowned when he turned his back to her. A lightbulb went off and she turned to the side, leg bouncing as she waited. "Tune up the band, baby," Hunter said with a grin on his face. AJ turned around and the blonde struck.

Alexis stepped toward Styles. She kicked her leg up sideways, the sole of her boot jamming into his chin. He fell back on the ground, eyes closed. The blonde looked back at her coach. "Cover him!" Shannon yelled at her. Alexis shrugged and nodded. She hooked AJ's leg as she covered him, the ref counting out the one-two-three.

"Alexis Michaels!" the announcer said as the ref held her arm up.

"Remind me to take Alexis shopping later," Hunter told Mark. "I'll buy her anything she wants."

"I told ya she'd win," Shawn said with a smile.

Mark brought Shawn closer, pressing a kiss to the side of his head. "We should've never doubted you," he said.

**~.**.~**

"Alright, on the bus!"

Shannon counted heads as they disappeared onto the school bus, smiles on everyone's faces. They'd done amazing for the first match of the year, winning 4 out of 5 of their matches (Chris had lost to James Storm from TNA High). Now there was just the 2 and a half bus ride back to school.

"I think it's safe to say we'll all be asleep on the way back," Irvine muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I call Jeff!" Alexis called, snapping her arm up.

"You can't _call_ someone!" Adam argued.

Alexis just stuck her tongue out at him. "You're just mad 'cause I called him before you did."

"Fine, then," Adam said. "Matt!"

"You've got to be kidding me," Matt muttered, shaking his head.

"Jay!"

Jay looked back and saw Sabin with his hand raised and a sheepish grin on his face. "I mean, if it's alright with you," Chris added as he lowered his hand to his side again.

"No, it's fine," Jay said, nodding a few times. "But…why?"

Chris blushed lightly and shrugged. "I don't really have a reason," he replied softly.

"Then I call Evan," Irvine said, slinging an arm around the young brunette's shoulders.

"John!" Mike called just as John called "Mike!" They grinned and hugged each other. "You do love me!"

"You two _are_ dorks!" Alexis laughed.

"Alex," Phil said, Shelley smiling.

Cena, Randy, Ted, and Cody all stayed quiet, knowing that the four of them would be sitting together in the back of the bus and sleeping on each other. "That's everyone," Shannon said as he boarded the bus, tapping the bus driver's shoulder.

About an hour later, Shannon stood up from his spot near the front of the bus, leaning against his seat as he looked at his team. Phil and Alex were sitting near the front back to back, their chins resting against their chests as they slept; Evan and Chris Irvine were in the same position a couple seats back; JoMo and Mike were sleeping on two seats, Mike's head and John's feet on one seat and Mike's feet and John's head on the other; Jay and Chris Sabin were asleep with Jay's head resting on Sabin's shoulder and the older brunette's arm around his shoulders; Jeff and Alexis were a few seats back, Alexis was lying on one seat with her legs propped up on the back of the one across from her and Jeff was curled up on the seat her upper body was lying on with his head resting on her stomach; Matt and Adam were right behind them, Adam leaning against the window and Matt leaning back against his shoulder; John and Randy were sitting in the very back, both lying flat out on their backs with Randy's arm around Cena's shoulders; Ted and Cody were sleeping in the same positions as Matt and Adam, Ted's arm around Cody's shoulders.

"They won't wake up when we get to the school, you know that right?" the bus driver asked.

Shannon just laughed. "They did a good job today," he replied with a smile. "They deserve it."

_.*._

_This was fun._


	5. Chapter 5

_Title: WWE High_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: I only own Tink Hardy and Alexis Michaels. Through I wish I owned a lot more._

_Summary: With breakups, betrayals, sex scandals, new students, and more, check out what happens in the one, the only, WWE High._

_Tired, but have been having a lot of fun with friends lately, so I don't really care. Though…my lower back is killing me. *groan* Never let Adam talk you into refereeing a match where he says you __**won't **__get thrown through a table. 'Cause you will. Trust me. I know._

_Oh, and muses are really annoying right about now. Keep me entertained during school, but otherwise, annoying as Vickie Guerrero's voice._

**~.**.~**

Alexis plopped down next to Jeff on his air mattress with a smile. The school was having a lockdown of sorts, the students could stay all night at school and there would be games, movies, and food provided. A few teachers were there and almost all the students attended. "Hey, Jeffy," the blonde said. "You wanna hear a secret?"

Jeff grinned back. "Always," he replied. "What's up?"

Alexis looked around to make sure no one was listening and leaned closer. "Orton's fucking Rhodes and DiBiase behind Cena's back," she whispered.

Jeff smiled and choked back laughter. "Seriously?" he asked.

Alexis nodded. "Walked in on them when I went back to the locker room to get my shorts yesterday. Bastards didn't even notice me."

"Think we should tell John?"

"Let's see…well, Orton is one of my very best friends so…yeah. Lets. Besides, Cena actually _is_ a friend. Better for us to tell him than for him to find out on his own."

The two blondes looked behind them. John and Randy were sitting in a corner, Orton's mouth attached to Cena's neck, probably leaving bite marks. "Where's Matt?" Alexis asked. "Don't really feel like him getting on us about this."

"Probably with Adam. They went to go get some drinks. Should be back in 5 minutes or so." She nodded once.

The two teenagers walked over to the two brunettes in the corner. "Hey, Orton, mind losing your vampiric status so we can talk to John?" Alexis asked.

Randy detached his mouth from Cena's neck and glared up at her. "What the fuck do you want, Michaels?" he growled.

"Nothing that you can give me, I'm sure," she shot back, crossing her arms.

"John, can we talk to you for a second?" Jeff asked. John looked confused, but stood up and walked with the two sophomores to an empty classroom.

"What's up?" the senior asked, crossing his arms as he leaned back against a desk.

"John, you can't kill us for this," Alexis said. "Promise."

John looked even more confused. "I promise?" he said. It sounded more like a question than a statement or an agreement.

Alexis held out her hand with her pinkie outstretched. "Pinkie promise." John wrapped his pinkie around hers in a promise even though he had no idea what they were going to tell him. "John, Orton's been fucking around behind your back. Twice as much, actually."

"Orton's been fucking Rhodes and DiBiase," Jeff clarified.

John couldn't believe it. "D-Do you have any proof?" he asked. "I-I mean, I know Lex, you're a tech wizard, so…"

Alexis nodded solemnly and reached into the teacher's desk, which just happened to be Mark's, and pulled out a stack of papers. "IMs, texts, e-mails, myspace posts, facebook posts…" she listed off in a soft voice. She handed the papers over, the two blondes watching as the senior thumbed through them. "We're sorry, John."

"Is there anything we can do?" Jeff asked.

John tore up the papers in his hands and threw them in the recycling. "Hold Orton so I can punch him in the face."

The blondes grinned. "That we can do," they said in unison.

Randy looked up when John came walking back with the two sophomores behind him. "Hey, babe," he said with a sly grin. He frowned slightly when John just crossed his arms. He glared at the blondes and stood up. "What did you two fuckers say?"

"All they did was tell me the truth," John said. "Alexis. Jeff." Both blondes grabbed one of Randy's arms, holding tight despite his struggles.

"What the fu—Get off me!" he yelled.

"This is for fucking around with those two queerleaders of yours!" John hissed at him, drawing his fist back and grinning when it connected soundly with Randy's nose, breaking it cleanly and drawing blood. "We're through."

Alexis and Jeff watched as Randy fell to his knees with his hands over his nose. "Nice hit," Jeff complimented. He pulled out a piece of folded paper from his pocket. "Oh, and you know that Barrett kid that goes to NXT?"

"Wade?" They nodded. "Yeah, I know him."

"Well, I know he has a thing for you, so…" Jeff handed him the paper. "…give him a call."

"Just don't tell him we told you," Alexis warned. "He'll kill us and that is not a pleasant experience."

"Thanks." John smiled at them and flipped his phone out, adding the number on the paper to his contacts list as he walked away.

Alexis sighed as she walked him walk away. "Now I remember why I used to have a crush on him. His smile is so cute."

"Hey," Jeff said, snapping his fingers in front of her face to get her back to reality. "Dating my sister. Remember?" He looked around. "Where is she anyway?"

"Probably playing video games with Evan," the other replied with a shrug.

**~.**.~**

"Matt, what kind do you want?"

The raven looked up to see Adam standing with his back to him in front of a case filled with sodas and energy drinks. "Get me…a Monster and a Mountain Dew," he decided.

"You're gonna drink both of them in one night?" Adam asked as he pulled the drinks out and a couple for himself as well.

"You kidding? I'm gonna mix them both together and then drink." **(1)**

"Dude, that's gross."

"If you can like potato chips and ketchup, then I'm allowed to like Monster and Mountain Dew. Shut up." **(2) **The two walked up to the cash register with drinks and food in hand, Matt pulling out his wallet. He paid the cashier and the two teenagers headed out of the gas station with a couple bags in hand, getting in Adam's truck. "How was your date with Jeff?"

"It's safe to say that I'll be seeing him a lot more in the near future." He shifted slightly. "And I had to take care of myself as soon as he left."

"Did _not_ need to hear that. Especially since it's my brother!"

Adam just laughed.

**~.**.~**

"Jay!"

The blonde turned to see Sabin walking toward him. "Hey, Chris, what's up?"

"Where's your boyfriend?" Chris asked as they started walking toward the vending machines in the cafeteria.

Jay shrugged. "He's probably playing Rock Band or Guitar Hero with John and Mike somewhere," he replied. "Where's your boyfriend?"

"Um…who?" Chris looked confused until he finally got it. "Oh, you mean Alex? Uh, Alex isn't my boyfriend. He's just my best friend. He's dating Velvet and Angelina."

"Both of them?"

Chris nodded. "It's an…on-again off-again type of thing." He smiled. "It's working for them." He took a deep breath. "Hey, are you…are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"Don't think so." Jay thought about it for a second. "Nope, nothing."

"Would you maybe want to get some lunch with me?"

The blonde smiled. "I'd like that," he said.

"Hard Rock, then?"

"Hard Rock."

Chris smiled.

**~.**.~**

Alexis frowned when she couldn't open the door to the classroom that had been designated the 'sleeping room'. She had left her messenger bag in there and she wanted it back. "Locked?" Jeff asked as he came up behind her.

She nodded, jiggling the handle again. "Maybe this'll work," she muttered under her breath. Her frown was replaced by a look of confusion, then a grin as she heard what was inside. "Hey, Jeff, where's Orton?"

Jeff looked around in confusion. "I…dunno," he replied. "Why?"

Alexis moved away from the door with a grin still on her face. "He's in there," she said, jerking her thumb at the locked door. "Fucking Rhodes and DiBiase." Jeff grinned and pressed his ear against the wood. Muffled moans and groans were coming through. He kept grinning as he pulled away. "Got a bobby pin?"

Jeff shook his head and looked around, seeing Alex and Angelina walking out of a classroom a few doors down. "Angelina!" Jeff called, the blonde looking over. "Got a bobby pin?"

"What for?"

"An…experiment," Alexis said. She smiled when the older blonde handed her one. "Thanks."

"Hey, you seen Velvet around?" Alex asked.

"Probably talking with Shawn," the blonde replied as she bent the pin slightly out of shape. "That's the last place I saw her."

"Thanks." The two left down the hallway, passing Matt and Adam on the way.

"What…are you two doing?" Matt asked, stopping behind the two blondes. They had dropped their bags off with Tink to watch and headed off in search of them.

"Orton's fucking his two little queerleaders in here and locked the door and I want my bag," Alexis stated simply as she started to pick the lock. "And if Shawn knew I could pick a lock, he'd put me in a figure four and never let me go."

"He knows how to do a figure four?" Adam asked in disbelief.

"He practically invented the move," the younger blonde muttered under her breath as she continued to work. "How was your little shopping trip?"

"Back up a second," Matt interrupted. "Orton's fucking Rhodes and DiBiase?" Does John know?"

"He does now," Jeff replied. "Broke Orton's nose with that punch."

"If his nose is broken…how…is he having sex?"

Jeff and Alexis looked at each other and shrugged. "Got it!" Alexis called out when she heard the lock click open. The four teenagers poked their heads in to see three shadowed figures moving under a pile of blankets. "On three?" They nodded. "One, two, three."

"Surprise, bitches!" Adam yelled, flipping the lights on with a grin.

Randy's head shot up, his nose crooked only slightly with a bit of dried blood around it, only the tops of Cody and Ted's heads showing beneath the blankets. "What the fuck are you doing here?" he yelled at him. He pushed Cody and Ted back under the blankets. "Who said you two were done? Get back to work."

"Oh, we live to interrupt your little sex session, but we have more important things to do," Jeff said as Alexis grabbed her bag from its place against the wall. Randy glared at them until they walked out, closing the door behind them.

"Well, that was fun," Alexis laughed. She looked at her watch. "I gotta go find Tink. I promised her we could watch The Hangover in Shawn's classroom."

Adam pulled Jeff closer with a grin and a kiss to the side of the head. "And I have some…important things to do with my little Jeff-Jeff," he teased, shooting Matt a grin. "Later, Matty."

"Fuck him and you're dead!" Matt yelled after them. "And don't call me Matty!"

_.*._

_I ran out of ideas for this chapter, so that's the only reason this is kinda short and kinda sucky. Any ideas for this will be greatly appreciated. :) Thanks._

**_(1): Don't judge me, man. Mountain Dew and Monster: Energy Drink mixed together is the shit. Gets you mega-hyper._**

**_(2): My sister likes potato chips and ketchup. Only person I know who does._**


End file.
